¿En adopción?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Tom vio a entrar a Marinette tomando de la mano a Chat Noir, quien esta empapado. Su padre, ya piensa que su hija lo quiere adoptar.


Marinette venia de hacer las compras, cuando se encuentra con Chat Noir, empapándose con la lluvia. Lo cubre con su paraguas y lo invita a su casa que está a unas cuadras.

Luego de unas cuantas insistencias, el gatito asiente en acuerdo, toma la mano que le extiende y se deja guiar hacia su casa. Esta mojado, sus manos enguantadas lo están, pero en ese gesto, siente la calidez que Marinette le transmite.

Sonríe débilmente y olvida el mal momento, que paso con su padre. En esa tarde lluviosa y lúgubre, por fin siente, algo parecido a la felicidad.

Al menos por una brevedad, entra a la cálida panadería y se deja envolver por el calor que el establecimiento emana.

...

Tom vio entrar a Marinette tomando de la mano a Chat Noir, quien esta empapado. De inmediato, Sabine que está a su lado, va en busca de las toallas.

—Papá... —comenzó.

—¡Sí! —exclamó su padre, sin dejarla terminar—. Por supuesto, hija.

—Umm —articuló—. Okay...

Marinette le iba a preguntar si podían darle de beber algo caliente, comer algo dulce. Si podía quedarse un rato hasta que la lluvia acabe o al menos disminuya su fuerte intensidad.

Sin palabras, al parecer, su padre había aceptado.

En eso, su madre, había traído las toallas entregándosela al héroe de Paris, quien resistió el impulso de sacudirse como un perro, aunque levemente lo había hecho.

—Bienvenido a la familia —espetó Tom, mientras golpeaba familiarmente la espalda del muchacho mientras bebía chocolate caliente que le entregó hace solo unos momentos.

El tosió por el golpe y por lo que dijo. ¿Qué dijo?

—¿Papá? —cuestionó confundida Marinette.

—Lo adoptaste.

Su padre, ya piensa que su hija lo quiere adoptar. Y que ya mismo lo hizo.

—¿Adopte a quién?

Tom apuntó al gato. El gato se apuntó a si mismo mientras el líquido bajaba bruscamente por su garganta.

—¿Estoy en adopción?

—¡Yo no lo adopte!

—Pero tú querías una mascota.

Desde hace tiempo, Marinette tenía en mente en obtener una mascota, más precisos un hámster, ya le había comentado a sus padres y estos no tenían inconveniente con ese animal.

Solo tenía que decidirse Marinette en obtener esa criatura.

—¡Un hámster! —exclamó.

—Pensé que te habías decidido por otro animal —repuso—. No tengo problemas en que adoptes un gato.

No hacía falta aclarar que a su padre le agradaba mucho Chat Noir. Esa gran sonrisa era un enorme indicio.

—No quiero un gato.

—Hey, no soy tan malo.

—No digas palabra Chat Noir —apuntándole—. Papá esto es irracional, Chat no está en adopción.

—Si tú me adoptas, podría estarlo —jugueteó.

—Te dije que te callaras.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? —preguntó su padre—. Mira su cara triste y empapada. Sus ojos.

El gato ponía los ojos grandes y dilatados. Marinette desvió la mirada. Nop, no iba a funcionar.

—Quiero un hámster.

—Yo también quiero un hámster —alegó Chat Noir.

—Perfecto puedes tener los dos —repuso Tom—. Chat Noir bienvenido a la familia —dirigiéndose al héroe—. ¿Quieres jugar unos videojuegos?

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Pero, le advirtió que soy miauuuntastico.

Enseguida se sentaron en el sillón y se colocaron en el sillón, mientras se disponían a jugar una partida. Marinette los veía con los brazos cruzados, en pose molesta, ceño fruncido, pero luego sus gestos se suavizaron y una sonrisa leve formó sus labios al ver como Chat Noir estaba sonriendo y riendo junto a su padre.

Ese semblante triste he ido se había ido cuando se topó con él afuera. Una cara que no creyó ver, el siempre parecía feliz y sin problemas por la vida, verlo así, fue como un golpe duro en su estómago.

Una parte desconocida en el gato bromista, vio y que no sabía que existía.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó Marinette, luego de un rato.

—Pues claro, ven Mari —dijo su padre, palmeando el sillón y dejando el lugar del medio para que su hija se siente. Ella lo hizo y tomó otro mando.

—¿Ya quieres que forme parte de tu familia? —repuso en tono juguetón Chat Noir mientras peleaba en el juego contra Marinette.

—No—repuso con fuerza—. Pero...—comenzó débilmente—. Si necesitas un lugar, siempre puedes venir cuando quieras.

Él sonrió enormemente.

—¿Te quedarías para cenar? —preguntó Sabine. Marinette al rato volvió a hacer la pregunta.

—Me encantaría.

—¿No sería mejor que te quedaras para siempre?

—¡Papá!


End file.
